Minerva
Minerva '(ミネルバ ''mineruba) was a powerful, wandering Rune Knight from the Magic Council. Her main goals she derives from wandering are being able to actively hunt down dark mages, and illegal activity. Today, she is a S-Class Mage of Orochi's Fin. Appearance Minerva is a young woman of eastern descent, with and hourglass figure and big crystal eyes. She wears a tight dark blue dress, that has a lifted collar with golden trim that is held together by a golden band, that holds together the upper dress, and reveals her large breasts. The dress dips in around her mid section to show her hourglass figure. The dress reaches down to her ankles, but has splits on both sides all the way up to her hips, to allow her to move freely. Personality Minerva is a humble woman, always searching for a way to help someone in need. It is for this reason she cares so much about defeating people that wish to take away the rights of innocent mages and civilians alike. In her personal life, she is known to be snippy at times, always correcting someones bad habits, and telling them to fix them to be a proper man/woman. Due to her bad backstory of being in an abusive womans care, this could be a force of habit. History When Minerva was young, her village was struck by a dangerous plague, and her parents whisked her off to a boarding school, where they thought she would be cared for and safe. As it turns out, the headmistress was a strict, rude, and abusive woman who beat anyone who wasn't "lady-like" or "proper". Minerva was seen as the den mother of the girls in the school, as she always insisted that everything would be ok, and they could only hope to have their parents come for them. One night, in a drunken fit, the headmistress had stumbled off her 5th story balcony, killing her upon impact to the ground. The girls all agreed that they would bury the headmistress, but being far off into the woods, they werent able to notify anyone. Being the only adult on the premises, the headmistress had left the girls unsupervised, and the girls all looked towards the oldest, Minerva for guidance and reassurance. For a shocking 6 years Minerva had cooked, cleaned, and taught all of the girls in the school until Minerva left the second oldest in charge, to take the dangerous adventure of traveling through the dark woods, to contact a nearby village. After running from danger, and getting cut and bruised from tripping and thorns, Minerva had stumbled on a small farming village, and she told the citizens there of the school full of abandoned girls. The village treked out into the forest to find the girls anxiously waiting for Minerva's arrival. The girls where all taken to the local orphanage, where they were all adopted almost immediately. Ever since, Minerva has joined the Magic Council, becoming a Rune Knight. Magic Abilities 'Arc of Time '(時間のアーク Toki no Āku) When the user first begins using their magic, their entire body enters a new form: a form that can actually reach out beyond the fabric of time through the flow of Eternano that is all around the world. This allows anyone to actually reach out and alter it through any direction in which a certain thing took in the past, be it regrowing a tree that was originally in the spot where it was or having one object multiple into many when it was produce. In some cases, This magic has been seen to have various implications that focus on altering the time of that object only while inputting their own modified form that the person enters when they use the magic. By altering the course of a set action through one's spells, this allows for many different forms of combat related attacks that can often focus on any form of past, present, and future forms. It has been shown that this form of magic is able to affect various inanimate objects and few living objects such as trees, however it has been shown that any kind of attempted aging is only effected by those parts, meaning non-sentient and sentient beings are unaffected by the magic's alterations. It has also been seen that the magic has the power to even alter an entire area's time flow, allowing for a reversal of time, but usings the user's own time line as a source of power, resulting in the user giving up their own age in order to change the course of time even for a few seconds. * '''Restore (レストア Resutoa): User restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. This spell seems to be controlled through the user's left eye. * Parallel Worlds: User produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path. * Flash Foward (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): User produces one or numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent to have them home in on her opponent in a devastating assault. * Luminous Minutes: User throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. * Second Origin Release: In recent years it has been discovered that Mages have a second "Container" containing magic that remains unused, called the Second Origin. Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain, however more powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet are able to overcome it. Those who have their Magical Container evolved feel their Magical Power increased and can demonstrate it, like Gray's new form of Ice-Make and Lucy's Multiple Summon ability. Territory (絶対領土 (テリトリー) Teritorī lit. Absolute Territory) is one of the most powerful Caster Magics known in Earth Land. It's a dangerous magic that is centered around the total manipulation of space, bending it to one's will. Like the Arc of Embodiment, the limits of this magic are unknown. When the user begins to use this magic, their hands start glowing a rainbow-like color, slowly allowing a special invisible sphere to appear all around the user and beyond their range of space, allowing anything and everything inside of the sphere to be controlled by them when they produce the magical membrane to produce from their hands. In the area surrounded by the sphere, the user is actually able to command and control everything around them within a certain degree, allowing them to be manipulated in any way the user can think of and producing incredible spells that can actually be alter to affect a different part of the area, often redirecting powerful spells to not affect anyone else aside from the surrounding territory within the sphere's range. It is also seen that the user is capable of changing the actual environment of the area, at times changing the actual gravity to make it much more difficult to fight in or making it harder to cope with for the enemy, but not the user as they are protected by the very sphere they produce. There are certain risks with using this magic, due to the fact that only those inside the magic sphere are affected, meaning anyone who attacks from outside the range will be able to inflict damage and not get manipulated by the membrane. It is also seen that people themselves are not capable of being controlled or manipulated, meaning no one is able to make someone fight each other against their will and can often mean it is next to impossible to keep anyone in the sphere. * Ih Ragdo (イ・ラーグド I Rāgudo):The user puts their hands together with the left hand clenched leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. To activate the spell, the user then opens their index and middle finger in a "V" formation. This spell entraps any targets the user desires with a bubble-like formation. * Blanket of Space (スペースブランケット supeesu buranketto) The user clasps their arms around their body, and they enter a seperate pocket dimension, and is able to appear anywhere in the surrounding area they were in. They can transport items or even magic this way, or even use this to open a small portal to put their limbs through. Sky God Slayer Magic (空気の滅神魔導士 Kuuki no Metsujin Madoshi) ''Sky God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of wind into the user's body, allowing the user to produce black winds. The user is also able to consume winds of any sort to replenish his/her strength. The user is also able to cast healing spells, as demonstrated when Chelia Blendy's wounds disappeared after being hit by Shattering Light: Sky Drill. A Sky God Slayer's healing spells though are noted to be able to restore the body's injuries while not restoring any internal fatigue or stress the body has been put through beforehand, and in turn must be restored naturally. * '''Sky God's Boreas' (天神の北風 (ボレアス) Tenjin no Boreasu): Minerva creates two streams of black wind around her hand that spiral around it. She then throws this at the target generating a large black whirlwind. * Sky God's Dance (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai): Minerva creates two streams of wind from her hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target, blowing the target away. * Sky God's Bellow (天神の怒号 Tenjin no Dogō): Minerva breathes out massive air streams towards the target. * God Slayer's Secret Art (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): * Heavenly Gathering of Clouds (天ノ叢雲 Amatsu no Murakumo): Minerva gathers black winds around her hands, which she then raises over her body, creating feather-like shaped winds from her arms and then sends large streams of them at the target in the form of wings.